A conventional food and vegetable processing device “a” is disclosed in FIG. 12 and generally includes a top cap “a1” mounted onto the body of the device and a feeding passage “a2” defined through a member inserted in the top cap “a1”. A motor is received in the body and drives a blade disk “a3” to process the food and vegetable that is fed through the feeding passage “a2”. The user has to take a lot of time to cut the food and vegetable into small particles so as to be put into the feeding passage “a2” and it is noted that the feeding passage “a2” is located eccentrically to the blade disk “a3” which is effected by a force that is eccentric to the center of the blade disk “a3” and this increases the load of the motor. FIG. 13 shows another embodiment of conventional food and vegetable processing device which has an enlarged feeding passage which covers the center of the blade disk “b”. Nevertheless, some food or vegetable particles could stock on the blade disk “b” and are not cut by the rotational blade disk “b”. Yet other food or vegetable particles jump up and down between the blade disk “b” and the plug that pushes the food and vegetable toward the blade disk “b”. This makes the device shaking during use. FIG. 14 shows yet another embodiment of the conventional device wherein if the food or vegetable is bulky and fills the space “c1” between the blade disk “c2” and the plug “c”. Because the center of the blade disk “c2” is a plain surface without blade located thereon so that there will be a part “c3” of the food and vegetable engaged with the center of the blade disk “c2” and that is not processed. If the user continues to push the plug “c” downward, the motor could be damaged.
The present invention intends to provide a food and vegetable processing device that includes a convex blade disk so as to move the food and vegetable outward to be processed. Besides, the device includes a grinding feature for providing finely processed food and vegetable.